


Le monstre aux yeux verts

by Eilisande



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Parfois Rajan est jaloux, jaloux de ce lien qui unit ses deux partenaires. Parfois, c'est Wolfgang qui en est jaloux, et parfois Kala. Et si tous trois souhaitent de tout coeur que cette histoire fonctionne, ils n'ont aucune idée de la façon d'y parvenir et de se débarasser de cette jalousie.





	1. Rajan

**Author's Note:**

> Sur un prompt d'Obscur Echange : "Parfois Rajan est jaloux, jaloux de ce lien qui unit ses deux partenaires. Romance, friendship."
> 
> J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte et une suite est à attendre à proche ou moyen terme pour décrire la vision de Wolfgang et Kala de la situation.

Les lunes de miel ne durent qu'un temps. Rajan le savait bien, il avait fini la sienne à l’hôpital. Retrouver Kala à Paris avait marqué le début d'une seconde lune de miel, meilleure que la première, même, puisque maintenant Kala et lui étaient sincères l'un envers l'autre. Maintenant qu'il savait, tout irait bien.

Enfin, il l'avait cru jusqu'à rencontrer Wolfgang.

Au début, tout paraissait simple, malgré la dangerosité de la situation. Sa femme, sa merveilleuse Kaka était encore plus exceptionnelle qu'il ne le pensait. Ce n'était pas très dur à accepter, passé les premiers moments de peur et d'incrédulité (ma femme est dans une secte, ma femme est menacée de mort, ma femme communique télépathiquement en permanence ou presque avec sept autres personnes dans le monde). Après tout, cela expliquait tant de choses. Une fois revenu du choc initial, Rajan avait respiré un grand coup et pris sa décision. Il aimait Kala plus que tout, avec ou sans son simili-gang international. Il resterait avec elle jusqu'au bout pour la défendre, même s'il risquait d'être un peu inutile quand Kala pouvait compter sur un policier américain et une coréenne spécialisée en arts martiaux. À côté de ça, lui n'était pas grand chose, malgré son argent et ses contacts, mais il aimait Kala, il la soutiendrait, travaillerait avec elle pour sauver son groupe et ensuite seulement ils s'occuperaient de ses problèmes à lui et de leur couple. Tant qu'il avait Kala après tout, rien n'était grave.

Le premier jour, il avait rapidement discuté avec Daniela Velasquez qui lui avait dit tout sourire « Bien sûr que j'ai été choquée. Mais bon est-ce que ce n'est pas la plus belle chose au monde ce qu'ils vivent ensemble ? ». Il n'avait put que lui rendre son sourire. Rendre Kala heureuse et faire en sorte de mériter son amour et qu'elle le lui rende, c'était sa religion à lui. S'il fallait rendre huit personnes et leurs familles heureuses sur quatre continents différents, il était prêt. Son argent n'était peut être pas très bien gagné, mais il pouvait au moins l'investir correctement, auprès de personnes qu'aimait Kala. Du moins, une fois qu'il aurait remboursé sa dette morale après ce qu'il avait fait à des inconnus à l'autre bout du monde en vendant des médicaments périmés.

Sincèrement, il aurait compris que Capheus le frappe quand Kala lui avait expliqué son histoire. Il aurait même compris qu'elle le quitte, mais comme elle ne l'avait pas fait, il s'était dit que leur couple était plus solide que jamais.

Et puis, Wolfgang.

Rajan n'était pas bête, il avait réalisé qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Wolfgang, même avant de le rencontrer. Pendant qu'ils préparaient tous leur plan pour récupérer l'Allemand, les membres du cercle et Amanita jetaient des regards à la dérobée vers Kala et lui. Il avait compris qu'il était cocu télépathiquement, ou qu'il n'avait pas été loin de l'être.

C'était ça sa vie, maintenant.

Ni son éducation, ni le cinéma, ni internet ne l'avaient jamais préparé à ça. Au moins Kala ne l'avait pas quitté ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait encore une chance de réparer les choses entre eux.

Et puis, Wolfgang.

Personne ne lui avait dit que l'Allemand était aussi... Il n'existait ni en hindi, ni en anglais, ni en français un mot pour décrire Wolfgang. Beau, imposant, félin, dangereux, sexy, inquiétant, séduisant, magnétique... il était tout ça en même temps et Rajan avait compris, oui, pourquoi sa femme était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, parce que c'était Kala et parce qu'il avait mené une folle vie à l'université durant laquelle les hommes comme Wolfgang s'étaient révélés être exactement son type d'homme. Il avait été soulagé de tomber sincèrement et absolument amoureux de Kala parce que cela voulait dire que ce genre d'activités était définitivement derrière lui et qu'il était prêt à se poser et devenir un bon mari, un bon patron et peut être même un bon père de famille.

Et puis Wolfgang.

Les quelques jours de repos chez son ami Jean-Pierre, les doux sourires que se jetaient Kala et Wolfgang, le sourire carnassier que lui adressait ce dernier, le périples vers Naples, le sex-appeal terrible de Kala quand elle tenait une arme, la voix de Kala, un peu plus rauque et dangereuse quand Wolfgang parlait par sa bouche et tirait à sa place, la blessure de Kala et la peur qu'il avait eu, la main de Wolfgang sur son épaule tandis qu'ils attendaient à l'hôpital la confirmation qu'elle s'en sortirait, le flirt de plus en plus évident de Wolfgang, le champagne et la danse au mariage de Nomi, Wolfgang entrant en toute discrétion dans leur chambre et s'allongeant sur le lit pour les inviter à le rejoindre et cette nuit de sexe et d'amour à l'état pur...

Wolfgang.

Kala.

Rajan était définitivement cuit. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en était rendu compte que le lendemain du mariage, quand il s'était réveillé contre Kala, mais une main posée sur la fesse de Wolfgang de l'autre côté du lit. Cela n'aurait pas du être naturel de se réveiller avec sa femme et un autre homme dans le même lit et de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans sa vie.

Ils étaient rentrés en Inde et les affaires de Rajan l'occupèrent à nouveau, le rendant incapable de consacrer une seule pensée à Wolfgang ou au cercle pendant près de six semaines. Kala fut parfaite pendant son temps, une épouse et une amie attentive, le soutenant et se montrant fière de lui. Il méritait sa fierté maintenant. Plus jamais elle ne lui adressait ces petits regards de déception quand elle croyait qu'il ne la voyait pas faire. Enfin, il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait.

Il la voyait à peine par contre. Le travail le coinçait au bureau jusque très tard le soir et il dormit même sur place deux fois avant que les choses ne commencent à s'arranger. Peut être était-ce grâce aux prières quotidiennes de Kala adressées à Ganesh ou bien c'était une chance qu'il ne méritait pas. L'enquête pour corruption qui visait son ami Ajay était à deux doigts de se terminer. Il serait inculpé dans une semaine au plus tard et lui largement dédouané de toute responsabilité pour s'être présenté de lui-même à la justice et parce qu'il avait proposé de collaborer pour faire tomber Ajay et quelques autres. Lui et sa famille seraient sous haute protection et Kala avait son cercle pour la défendre. Il était rassuré de ce côté là ; mais il devait payer pour le reste.

Il n'était pas corrompu, mais il ne valait guère mieux puisqu'il avait laissé faire Ajay et ses complices pendant des années. Ses affaires étaient basées sur des calculs glauques. Il devait payer, mais il n'irait pas en prison, il ne s'éloignerait pas de Kala. C'était pour ça qu'il passait tant de temps au travail, alors même que l'affaire Ajay était en bonne voie de résolution. Il revisitait tous ses comptes et ceux de l'entreprise pour voir combien ses malversations avaient causé de dégâts. Il prenait grand soin de prendre sur ses comptes personnels une somme suffisante pour expédier personnellement des caisses de médicaments dans les pays où il avait fait tant de dégâts. Le marché kenyan en particulier allait recevoir des médicaments de première qualité. L'entreprise ne payerait pas un sou pour ça, mais lui se réveillait un peu plus pauvre chaque matin. Il restait assez riche pour offrir à Kala la vie qu'elle méritait, mais son argent devrait être gagné à la dure désormais et l'entreprise ferait moins de bénéfices. Tant mieux, ça les forcerait à être plus inventifs.

Depuis la Corée, Sun Bak lui avait envoyé par mail des conseils pour rendre tout ça parfaitement légal et elle lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait trouver des financements auprès de sa banque, si elle en récupérait un jour le contrôle. Il fallait que ce soit parfaitement légal, pour que nul autre que lui ne puisse annuler ses projets et parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il mette un pied du mauvais côté de la loi dans ses affaires. Pour Kala, ce serait différent. Bien sûr, Rajan avait un peu honte de demander un peu de son temps à Sun alors qu'elle avait ses propres problèmes et qu'il n'était pas si différent que ça de son frère, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Les amis de Kala étaient aussi formidables qu'elle.

Et enfin, il put se poser sur son canapé avec sa chère Kala lovée dans ses bras, sans craindre ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain.

-Je n'ai même pas la force de marcher jusqu'au lit, gémit-il. Est-ce qu'on peut juste s'endormir devant un film et je me rattraperais demain ?

-Bien sûr Rajan.

Elle se leva pour leur servir à boire et prendre la télécommande. Une des dernières comédies musicales de Bollywood avait déjà commencé quand elle alluma la télévision. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et Rajan peinait à comprendre l'histoire sans la première demi heure, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il était juste bien, là dans ce canapé et il s'endormait doucement quand Kala se mit à rire doucement. Il ouvrit un œil curieux, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si amusant à l'écran, mais Kala regardait l'autre bout du canapé, comme si quelqu'un y étais assis. Elle avait ce sourire, ce magnifique sourire, et il n'était pas pour lui.

-Wolfgang est là ?

Kala sursauta et rougit, comme si elle avait honte. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à ressentir ça, qu'il la comprenait et qu'elle avait le droit d'être amoureuse d'un autre que lui. Il ne dit rien.

-Oui il est là, avoua-t-elle avant de continuer très vite. Mais pas seul ! Capheus est là aussi.

-Vraiment ?

Sa voix semblait accusatrice à ses propres oreilles.

-Oui. Ils adorent le cinéma tous les deux, mais les films d'action surtout. Ils se moquaient un peu du film. Je dois dire qu'il n'est pas très bon.

Rajan pouvait difficilement juger, pour ce qu'il y avait prêté attention, mais il était absurdement ravi qu'il y ait une quatrième personne assise avec eux sur le canapé. Absurde. Kala n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon, et elle les avait choisi tous les deux.

-Ah ? Embrasse les de ma part.

Kala sourit, les yeux dans le vide, comme parfois quand elle visitait ses amis. Puis, elle se retourna pour embrasser Rajan, impérieusement et goulûment. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Kala embrassait. C'était Wolfgang. Rajan se tendit, soudain très éveillé et excité, et un peu honteux. Kala ne faisait que partager un moment tranquille avec les siens parce qu'il était trop épuisé pour s'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait. Et lui avait passé les deux dernières minutes à jalouser Wolfgang.

C'était sa propre faute si Wolfgang avait pu s'insinuer dans le cœur de Kala. Sa faute si elle avait failli le quitter. Sa faute s'il n'avait pas pu passer le temps qu'il aurait dû auprès d'elle ces derniers temps parce qu'il avait d'énormes erreurs a réparer.

Il savait tout ça, mais tandis que les lèvres de Kala – de Wolfgang – se détachaient des siennes, il se demandait combien de soirées elle avait passé entre ses bras à lui récemment. Si il l'embrassait tous les jours comme il venait de le faire avec Rajan. S'il frôlait sa main ou son épaule en lui jetant ces regards qu'il lui lançait en France et auquel ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était incapable de résister.

C'était sa faute. Un gangster comme on en voyait dans les films méritait davantage sa femme que lui parce que ce qu'il avait fait de répréhensible, c'était pour sauver sa vie et celle des siens. Lui avait fait le mal par ignorance et c'était pire aux yeux de Kala, donc aux siens. Et malgré tout, il était jaloux.

-Rajan ?

Kala remit une mèche derrière son oreille tout en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Je crois que je vais me coucher finalement, réussit-il à balbutier.

Il couru presque pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, honteux et le souffre court. Kala ne le suivit pas et il resta de longues heures couché dans son lit à se demander ce qui se passait dans le salon.

Le lendemain matin, il s'arrangea pour partir quand il entendit Kala entrer dans la salle de bain, ne prenant même pas le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner. Cela lui arrivait de partir avant elle quand il avait beaucoup de travail, mais il avait l'impression d'agir comme un voleur. Le sentiment de culpabilité le poursuivit dans la voiture et jusqu'à son bureau. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son travail pour oublier ces sensations, mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il n'avait quasiment rien sur son bureau pour lui occuper l'esprit.

Kala entra sans frapper sur le coup de midi, sans qu'il l'entende. La tête dans ses mains, il fixait désespéramment les nœuds dans le bois de son bureau, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver comme idée pour se faire pardonner. Toutes ses idées, fleurs, chocolats, lui paraissaient pitoyables quand Wolfgang pouvait l'emmener en balade dans Berlin et lui faire goûter toutes sortes de nourritures étrangères. C'est quand elle posa un grand panier sur la table qu'il releva la tête.

-J'ai amené le déjeuner. Tout va bien ? C'est Ajay qui te cause ces soucis ou le travail ?

-Un peu des deux, mentit-il. Mais voir ma belle épouse me fait me sentir mieux tout de suite.

Cette fois, il était sûr que c'était elle qui l'embrassait et il répondit avec enthousiasme là où il avait été incapable de le faire la veille avec Wolfgang. La culpabilité revint quand il ouvrit le panier de Kala. Elle avait préparé un pique-nique complet avec tout ce qu'il préférait et lui était jaloux. S'efforçant de lui sourire, Rajan aida Kala à sortir tous les plats du panier.

-Comment vont tes amis ?, demanda-t-il une fois que Kala eut ramené une chaise à côté de lui. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup été là pour toi ces derniers temps.

Elle l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais tes soucis et tu t'es suffisamment occupé des miens à Paris et à Naples. Maintenant, c'est mon tour de m'occuper de toi.

Kala ne l'aidait pas en disant ça. Sa jalousie paraissait pire encore du coup. Kala disait vrai, elle était là pour lui, tous les soirs depuis leur retour à Mumbai. Elle était même davantage là pour lui qu'avant Paris, physiquement et mentalement, plus amoureuse aussi. Avant, Rajan n'était pas jaloux. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait que Kala était moins amoureuse que lui, mais il caressait l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis et il avait la certitude que personne d'autre ne l'intéressait.

Maintenant, alors même qu'il mangeait avec Kala et qu'elle tentait de le divertir en lui racontant les potins de l'entreprise, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était à ses gémissements quand Wolfgang avait posé ses mains sur ses reins dans leur chambre à Paris.

Au dessert, il réussit à prendre sur lui et à lui redemander comment allaient les autres. Kala leva une main et commença à compter.

-Nomi et Amanita se reposent, elles en ont assez de courir partout. Lito commence son tournage demain, c'est une boule de nerf infernale et on essaie de se relayer auprès de lui pour soulager ses pauvres compagnons. Les choses commencent à évoluer dans le bon sens à Séoul mais Sun est... occupée pour le moment. Will et Riley sont aux États-Unis, il voulait voir la tombe de son père puis il s'occupera de retrouver son travail. Capheus poursuit sa campagne et prend contact avec nos amis kenyans. Wolfgang...

Elle frissonna soudain.

-Oh, qu'il fait froid à Berlin. Que fais-tu sous la pluie ?

Rajan se crispa et la regarda hocher la tête tout en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Son corps était auprès de lui, mais son esprit était là bas et son cœur coincé quelque part entre les deux. Et lui n'aidait en rien. Il la plaignait.

-Wolfgang adore rester des heures sous la pluie sans manteau, lui souffla-t-elle. Et la pluie à Berlin est toujours si froide même en été, je ne comprends pas comment il fait. Si j'y était née, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais fuit au sud.

-Mais tu es une vraie fille de l'Inde, nota Rajan en essayant de contenir la peur dans sa voix.

Kala rit sans réaliser son tourment.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, mais maintenant, j'ai sept nationalités, je me sens chez moi dans huit villes et j'ai adoré Paris. Je crois que je pourrais vivre n'importe où si j'emportais un peu d'Inde avec moi.

Lâchement, Rajan préféra changer de conversation.

Le soir, Kala fut à nouveau aux petits soins pour lui et Rajan s'endormit en la tenant entre ses bras. Il aurait été heureux comme jamais depuis Paris, et peut être même avant, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa jalousie qui continuait de le tourmenter.

Un bruit le réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour chercher d'où il provenait. Sur sa table de chevet, le réveil indiquait minuit à peine. Ils s'étaient couchés tôt et il ne devait pas dormir depuis très longtemps, mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la provenance de ce bruit.

Son portable vibra à nouveau de l'autre bout de la pièce, sans réveiller Kala. Tout doucement, Rajan sortit du lit pour aller le chercher, inquiet. Des scénarios catastrophes tournaient dans son esprit, où l'enquête était annulée et ils se retrouvaient à la merci d'Ajay. Voir le nom d'Amanita s'afficher au-dessus d'une série de message le rassura.

Ils avaient tous échangé leurs numéros à Paris après le mariage, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un de la famille élargie de Kala le contactait.

« Rajan, c'est Amanita. Tu devrais m’appeler demain. Ou Daniela, c'est peut être la personne la plus appropriée. »

Les problèmes de couple n'en étaient plus dans leur monde. Kala avait-elle réalisé ce qu'il ressentait et contacté les autres, ou bien avaient-ils été espionnés ? Visités plutôt, ces gens n'étaient pas des espions, juste une famille trop discrète et collante. Rajan essaya de ne pas s'en agacer, en particulier quand il était en même temps soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un a qui exposer son problème.

Un dernier message s'afficha sur l'écran. « Pense au décalage horaire. Désolée. »

Il étouffa un petit rire pour ne pas réveiller Kala, remercia brièvement Amanita et retourna dormir.

Le lendemain soir, il suivit le conseil d'Amanita et s'éclipsa du salon pour appeller Daniela. Celle-ci cria presque de joie quand elle l'entendit au bout du fil.

-Rajan, c'est un tel plaisir de t'avoir. Amanita m'avait prévenu. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu n'es pas informée ?, s'étonna Rajan.

-Tu as rencontré Lito. Il a promis de ne rien nous cacher de ce qui se passe de votre côté, mais il commençait à tourner ce matin alors il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de vous visiter et de nous raconter. Je connais son script par cœur maintenant, et c'est toujours aussi beau. Ils font une dernière répétition de scène avant de tourner pour l'instant.

-Et Hernando ?

-Il est resté à Mexico. Il essaie de négocier un congé sabbatique pour nous rejoindre et démarrer une thèse en parallèle. Il nous manque beaucoup.

-Justement, commence Rajan avant de s'interrompre, un peu incertain. Comment faites-vous ?

Daniela claque de la langue.

-C'est pour ça que c'est moi que tu appelle. Tu veux savoir comment nous faisons avec la distance ?

-Comment vous faites tout court, avoua-t-il.

-Ça c'est fait naturellement, mais je crois que j'ai compris avant mes deux hommes. Pour moi, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre et à accepter, mais je comprends que ça puisse être difficile. Pose toi trois questions : qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Kala, qu'est-ce que tu ressent pour Wolfgang et qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi. Une fois que tu sauras ça, je pense que tu sauras quoi faire.

-Ce serait si simple ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Il y a la jalousie.

Daniela resta silencieuse un long moment avant de reprendre. Derrière elle, Rajan pouvait entendre quelqu'un appeler les acteurs sur le plateau.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ma nature d'être jalouse, finit-elle par dire. Je pourrais aimer trente personnes si elles étaient comme Hernando et Lito.

-Mais l'un d'eux n'est pas invisible pour toi mais pas pour ta compagne.

-Vous n'en avez pas discuté ?

-Ce n'était pas sage d'aller trop vite.

Ces mots lui paraissaient plus idiots encore de les prononcer à voix haute que quand il les avaient entendu dans la bouche de Wolfgang et de Kala. Le silence de Daniela était cette fois-ci très explicite. Il était sûr que la Mexicaine lui aurait lancé un regard incrédule s'ils avaient été en face.

-Merci Daniela, finit-il par dire. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça.

Il raccrocha très vite pour l'empêcher de reprendre la parole. De toute façon, s'il était resté plus longtemps à lui parler, Kala aurait pu entrer dans la pièce et lui poser des questions. Pour y couper court, il la rejoignit et l'embrassa longuement. Il avait presque honte de lui taire ses questions, mais confesser sa jalousie était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il resta donc silencieux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, pendant le repas, sous la douche puis allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond baigné dans l'obscurité. Suivant les consignes de Daniela, il se posa ses trois questions. Il aimait Kala. C'était la seule absolue certitude dans cette histoire. Wolfgang, il le désirait. La nuit à Paris ne laissait pas le moindre doute là dessus, et il n'en avait déjà plus beaucoup à ce stade. À Naples, alors qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Kala à l'hôpital, ils avaient discuté, de Kala surtout et un peu d'eux-même pour apprendre à se connaître. L'homme était intéressant, et pas que physiquement. Rajan avait terminé chacune de leurs conversations en pensant que l'Allemand méritait d'être connu et qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il était tout à fait son genre, d'une manière très différente de Kala, malgré sa violence.

Plusieurs membres du cercle avaient plaisanté devant lui en déclarant Kala la plus dangereuse d'entre eux et ils affirmaient qu'elle était capable de créer une bombe artisanale ou de faire exploser quelque chose à partir d'à peu près n'importe quoi. Quand il s'était tourné vers Kala, elle cachait un petit sourire très fier d'elle-même. Peut être qu'en fait son type, c'était les personnes dangereuses. En repensant à l'effet qu'avait eu sur son anatomie la vision de Kala tuant froidement deux mafiosi napolitain, c'était même certain.

Donc, il aimait Kala, il désirait Wolfgang et pouvait potentiellement très vite en tomber amoureux. Kala les aimait tous les deux, mais elle aimait davantage l'Allemand. Wolfgang adorait Kala et Rajan était à peu près sûr qu'il l'aimait bien en plus d'être capable de le désirer. Ses regards ne trompaient pas. C'était la recette parfaite pour le plus beau des désastres.

Quand à lui, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, il voulait que Kala sois heureuse, mais au-delà, égoïstement et humainement ? Voulait-il plus le bonheur de Kala, la garder pour lui seul, voir comment les choses pourraient tourner avec Wolfgang ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec une certitude cependant. Il ne voulait plus être jaloux.

Malheureusement, c'était plus difficile de le faire que de le dire. L'après-midi même, Kala éclatait de rire en jetant en regardant amoureusement dans sa direction, mais un peu trop à gauche pour que le regard s'adresse à lui. Une autre fois, c'était un soupir agacé et une petite claque donnée au vide, comme si elle repoussait une main tendue. Le pire, ce fut le matin où il l'entendit pousser un gémissement dans son sommeil qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir provoqué.

Sa jalousie n'occupait pas ses pensées en permanence, mais il suffisait d'un détail pour la raviver. Au début, il se forçait à demander des nouvelles de Wolfgang, mais Kala était de plus en plus évasive et au bout d'une semaine, il arrêta totalement. Cela leur faisait trop de mal à tous les deux.

Puis il surprit Kala assise sur le canapé parler toute seule en se faisant les ongles et il se cacha dans le couloir pour écouter en comprenant qu'on parlait de lui.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu sais comment il est, il se ferme et refuse de parler de ses problèmes.

Alors elle avait remarqué. Rajan ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir tout lui dire et se ridiculiser devant elle. Tous ces gens donnaient leur amour si librement et lui était stupidement jaloux. Il en venait même à jalouser leur facilité à partager leurs sentiments. Kala se tut pour écouter son interlocuteur, puis repris la parole.

-Non, je ne lui en ai pas parlé. On essaie encore de voir où nous en sommes tous les deux. Je ne vais pas rajouter des soucis à Rajan en lui parlant des problèmes de Wolfgang. Je crois qu'il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne m'en parle plus du tout, alors qu'il posait des dizaines de questions sur Wolfgang dans l'avion.

Tout penaud, Rajan s'éclipsa et se réfugia dans son bureau. Il était inexcusable, si sa jalousie lui avait caché à quel point Kala souffrait en silence de la situation. Ce serait facile d'en vouloir à Wolfgang, mais visiblement lui aussi allait mal.

Son téléphone était posé sur son bureau. Rajan le tourna et le retourna un moment entre ses mains. Maintenant, il connaissait par cœur les fuseaux horaires du cercle, il pouvait appeler Wolfgang et faire un geste.

À la place, il appela Felix.

-Le plan indien !, s'exclama celui-ci, ravi, en décrochant. Je suis content, je n'osais pas trop appeler, mais j'allais craquer d'un jour à l'autre. Je n'en peux plus de voir Wolfie dans cet état. Si tu n'avais pas appelé, je vous le mettais dans le coffre, je filais sur Hambourg et je vous l'expédiais dans le premier conteneur allant en Inde. Est-ce que Kala est aussi insupportable ?

Rajan était totalement pris au dépourvu face à cet épanchement.

-Comment va Wolfgang ?, finit-il par demander.

-Il se traîne dans tous Berlin et il reste des heures sous la pluie. Wolfie adore la pluie, mais quand il reste trois heures dessous, c'est qu'il essaie de se rendre malade pour se punir. Il fait ça depuis qu'il est tout petit. Kala ?

-Elle va bien, mais elle est un peu triste et je voulais savoir ce qui se passait de votre côté.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a créé le deuxième cercle, rigola Felix. On a besoin de se serrer les coudes entre nous aussi, sinon ils vont nous rendre dingues. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne comprend toujours pas tout à votre petite histoire à trois, mais quand on était au mariage, je croyais que tout allait bien avec vous deux et j'avais jamais vu Wolfie aussi heureux.

Rajan eut comme un pincement au cœur.

-Je croyais aussi.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Le ton de Felix était menaçant. Soudain, ce n'était pas difficile de se rappeler qu'il était lui aussi un gangster.

-Non, c'est eux qui ont dit que nous devrions y aller lentement.

Felix jura profusément en allemand.

-Wolfie pense qu'il ne mérite pas d'être heureux et qu'il rend tous les autres malheureux par le simple fait d'exister. Il se sacrifie pour que vous soyez heureux sans être pollué par sa présence. Je lui mettrais des coups de pied au cul si je pensais que ça pourrait le changer. C'est une cause perdue depuis des années.

-Et Kala le laisse faire parce qu'elle ne veut pas me faire de mal.

Bien sûr. Rajan comprenait tout maintenant. Kala essayait de trouver un équilibre entre eux mais ils l'en empêchaient en étant tous deux dans un état de totale insécurité, mais diamétralement opposé. Et son manque de réaction quand Wolfgang l'avait embrassé l'autre soir n'avait sans doute rien arrangé, au contraire.

-Nous sommes tous des idiots, soupira-t-il à voix haute.

-Je te le fais pas dire, répondit joyeusement Felix. Maintenant fait quelque chose ou je vais vraiment être obligé de chercher les itinéraires des porte-conteneurs pour m'en débarrasser.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rajan voulait faire le bon geste, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, ni comment tenir sa jalousie à distance.

-Comment va Rajan ?, demanda-t-il finalement le lendemain à Kala.

Son épouse passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme elle avait tendance à le faire quand elle était gênée.

-Il va bien. Il est occupé.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait les signes, Rajan aurait mit sa main à couper qu'elle ne l'avait même pas visité pour répondre et qu'il n'était pas non plus dans la pièce. C'était perturbant. Pour échapper à d'éventuelles questions, Kala avait déjà replongé la tête dans son magazine. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Après un instant d'hésitation, il sortit son téléphone et composa un rapide message en anglais avant de l'envoyer vers l'Allemagne. Quelques secondes après, Kala releva la tête et lui jeta un regard énigmatique. Wolfgang l'avait informé du message, mais lui avait-il dit son contenu ?

Rajan tâcha d'imaginer Wolfgang le recevant et la tête qu'il avait fait, mais c'était trop difficile. Il n'avait aucune idée du genre de logement qu'il possédait. Quelque chose de froid et impersonnel sans doute. Un une pièce ou un deux pièce minable ou peut être un grand loft presque vide. Wolfgang était peut être assis sur son lit, à moins qu'il y ait un canapé. Il n'était que onze heure du matin à Berlin. Il pouvait aussi être sorti pour une course. Rajan consulta la météo allemande sur son téléphone. Il faisait très frais là bas. Wolfgang portait peut être un pull. Il ne savait pas s'il était frileux.

Une épiphanie le saisit.

-Est-ce qu'il est dans la pièce ?

Kala ferma son magazine et se redressa sur le canapé.

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'il peut ne pas venir pendant, disons, dix minutes ?

-Je peux prendre des bloquants, mais ils agissent pendant plusieurs heures, grimaça Kala. Ou alors, je pourrais...

Elle s'absenta mentalement quelques secondes. Rajan vérifia sa messagerie. Elle était vide. S'il envoyait un message à Felix, ce dernier occuperait sans doute Wolfgang, mais il pourrait aussi se faire une mauvaise idée de la situation. Rajan préféra ne rien faire.

-Will l'occupe, reprit Kala. Il avait besoin d'aide de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu as écris à Wolfgang ?

Il ne lui avait donc pas dit. Cela dénoua quelque chose dans les entrailles de Rajan.

-Ça n'a aucune importance. Écoute Kala, je ne suis pas jaloux de Wolfgang.

Son épouse fit une grimace dubitative. Rajan éclata de rire tellement il était soulagé. Il ne pouvait même pas se vexer des doutes de Kala. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il était jaloux de Wolfgang. C'était comme s'il était libéré d'un poids énorme.

-Non vraiment, fit-il tout excité. Je ne suis pas jaloux de Wolfgang. Je ne suis pas jaloux de toi. Je suis jaloux de vous deux. De ce que vous partagez et dont je suis exclu. Je t'aime et je commençais à tomber amoureux de Wolfgang à Paris, depuis Naples même. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de lui ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais voir où cette histoire nous mène.

-Tu es sûr ? Je comprendrais Rajan, je comprendrais vraiment. Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en payer le prix. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé d'y aller lentement.

Non, ils l'avaient décidé, et Rajan les avait laissé faire parce qu'il était totalement hors de son élément. Mais maintenant, cela ne servait plus à rien d'en faire la remarque.

-Ce n'était pas une erreur de décider d'y aller lentement, mais s'en était une de décider de le faire chacun de notre côté. Tu n'es qu'à moitié ici, parce que tu es aussi à moitié avec Wolfgang et si lui peut aller et venir comme il veut entre Berlin et Mumbai, moi je suis coincé ici. De ton point de vue, tu es peut être avec nous deux, mais du mien c'est comme si tu avais un amant caché. Je suis aveugle Kala parce que même si je sais tout, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe à Berlin et du coup je m'imagine des choses et je panique. Ça ne marche pas, Kala. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

Kala baissa la tête.

-Que faisons-nous alors ?

Rajan hésita. S'il voulait mettre fin à tout ça, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Kala disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se décider mais elle le ferait et quel que soit son choix, ils seraient tous malheureux. Elle choisirait Wolfgang parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se détacher de lui, à moins de sacrifier son lien avec le reste de sa famille. Il la mépriserai et elle le haïrait si c'était son choix.

Mais il ne voulait pas ça de toute manière. Il voulait comme à Paris partager des regards amusés avec Wolfgang quand Kala cogitait désespéramment, il voulait sentir ses bras sur ses épaules et discuter avec lui jusqu'au petit matin comme ils l'avaient fait à Naples. Wolfgang avait parlé de son frère, lui de ses échecs en temps qu'époux. Tous deux avaient reconnu les crimes qu'ils devaient payer. Rajan voulait participer à la folie du cercle, même de loin. Et s'il était jaloux du lien entre Kala et Wolfgang et pas de celui entre Kala et Capheus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas commencé à tomber amoureux du Kenyan.

-Pourquoi est-il encore à Berlin ?

Kala leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que Felix y est et qu'il se rend malheureux là bas, même s'il prétend que tout va bien. Il ne veut pas se mettre entre nous. Wolfgang dit que cela fait beaucoup à assimiler pour toi.

Bientôt, ce serait sa faute s'ils en restaient toujours au même stade.

-Il me demande mon avis ?

-Wolfgang ne me demande jamais mon avis pour les situations qui me concernent, soupira Kala. Il pense mieux savoir. Surtout, il pense moins souffrir si la décision vient de lui.

Rajan avait une petite idée des souffrances qu'avaient enduré Wolgang dans sa vie, mais il commençait à peine à comprendre à quel point elles l'avaient abîmé. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il pense mieux connaître la vie que Kala et que lui. Ils devaient être des gosses de riche privilégiés à ses yeux.

Le regard de Kala se tourna vers le côté.

-Riley dit que Will ne pourra plus l'occuper très longtemps. Et il doit être fort curieux de ce qu'on se dit ici après ton message. Que fait-on ?

Rajan sourit. C'était agréable d'être celui qui savait quelque chose et pas Kala, pour changer, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée. Daniela avait raison, il suffisait de trois questions et il connaissait la réponse aux trois.

-Il faut faire venir Wofgang ici.

-Il refusera. Je lui en ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois.

-Je pense que je peux le faire changer d'avis. Fais-moi confiance ?

Kala lui sourit et l'embrassa profondément. Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Wolfgang est là. Il nous regarde.

Rajan ne put retenir un gémissement à cette idée. Remettant à plus tard ses projets, il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de sa femme.

Il aurait eu un peu honte de ne pas s'être attelé immédiatement à son projet si il n'avait pas particulièrement goûté au plaisir de rendre à Wolfgang la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait laissé Kala endormie dans leur chambre et, assis le portable à la main face à son écran d'ordinateur, il écrivit un message en prenant des précautions extrêmes pour que celui-ci ne soit pas déformé. Il avait du se contenter de logiciels de traduction en ligne, mais l'achat d'une méthode d'allemand serait sa prochaine priorité. Avec de la chance, l'emploi de sa langue montrerait à Wolfgang qu'il était déterminé.

« Wir wollen Sie auf unserer Seite. Es ist Zeit, alle drei zu treffen. Sagen Sie uns wo und wann. Ein Nein wird nichh akzeptiert. »

Nous te voulons à nos côtés. Il est temps de nous retrouver tous les trois. Dis-nous où et quand. Un non ne sera pas accepté. Si la traduction était correcte, Rajan ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus explicite, à part en lui envoyant des tickets d'avion pour lui et Felix. Il ne le ferait qu'en dernier recours car ce serait probablement mal prit.

Avant de changer d'avis, il appuya sur envoyer, et attendit. Idéalement, il aurait du travailler un peu, mais il aurait été incapable de se concentrer. Il resta assis dans son fauteuil à regarder le soleil descendre doucement. Kala n'avait pas à attendre pour une réponse, elle. Elle n'avait qu'à le visiter et elle pouvait voir sa réaction et sentir ce qu'il pensait.

Si Rajan ne trouvait pas agréable d'être jaloux de l'amant de sa femme, ce ne l'était pas davantage de l'être de sa femme en pensant à l'amant de celle-ci. Rajan aurait voulu trouver la situation drôle. De l'extérieur, elle devait l'être un petit peu.

Le téléphone de Kala sonna au loin. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la pièce, le téléphone à la main.

-Rajan ? C'est pour toi.

Il s'en empara, un peu inquiet. La voix de Wolfgang s'éleva aussitôt dans le combiné.

-Ton allemand n'est pas trop mauvais pour un débutant, dit-il dans un hindi parfais.

Rajan s'empourpra. Il avait un peu envie de crier à l'injustice. Pour un peu, il aurait foudroyé du regard le téléphone. Kala tapota son épaule et lui désigna l'angle de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Il entreprit de jeter un regard noir au rideau, se sentant un brin ridicule, mais un peu plus à l'aise de savoir où était Wolfgang.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un tricheur, déclara-t-il. Bonsoir Wolfgang.

-C'est encore l'après-midi ici, mais bonsoir.

À Paris et Naples, ils avaient tous surtout parlé anglais pour faciliter les choses. L'accent de Wolgang en hindi faisait un immense effet sur Rajan. On aurait dû lui interdire de parler cette langue.

-Si tu nous appelle, j'imagine que c'est pour régler les détails de ta venue ?

-Je ne viens pas.

Il hocha la tête comme s'il le trouvait raisonnable. Wolfgang était peut être un gangster qui faisait des ravages avec un lance rocket, mais Rajan était un homme d'affaire. Il savait mener une conversation.

-Bien sûr, j'imagine que tu as des affaires à régler d'abord. Combien cela peut prendre. Une semaine, deux semaines ? Trois tout au plus, j'imagine.

-Tu ne m'as pas compris. Je ne viens pas. Je...

Rajan lui raccrocha au nez. Kala poussa un petit bruit d'étonnement et son regard alla de Wolfgang à Rajan.

-Il dit...

-S'il a quelque chose à me dire, il peut me rappeler lui-même.

Kala sourit largement et s'assit sur le bureau, sans lâcher Wolfgang du regard.

-C'est vrai, il peut faire ça.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

-Je ne viens pas, répéta Wolfgang d'une voix sourde.

Ces mots le faisaient souffrir, confirmant à Rajan qu'il avait raison d'insister.

-Alors c'est nous qui venons. Si ce n'est à Berlin, au moins à Paris.

-Hors de question.

Rajan raccrocha une deuxième fois, faisant pouffer de rire Kala. Il était très fier de lui. On pouvait utiliser les armes des sensitifs contre eux avec un minimum d'imagination. Il faudrait qu'il raconte ça au deuxième cercle comme les surnommais Felix.

-Est-ce qu'il est en colère ?, demanda-t-il à Kala.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu si rouge. Tu l'as rendu furieux Rajan !

-Est-ce que Felix est dans la pièce ?, demanda-t-il en secouant légèrement son téléphone. Si oui, je peux lui demander de prendre une photo.

Kala secoua négativement la tête, visiblement déçue elle aussi.

Cette fois, Wolfgang mit presque une demi-heure à les rappeler. Rajan n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre mesure comme Kala lui décrivait ce que faisait Wolfgang, comment il tourna dans son appartement comme un ours en cage avant de sortir acheter des bières, de rentrer chez lui et de s'asseoir dans sa cuisine sans les ouvrir.

Quand le téléphone sonna de nouveaux, Rajan ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler. -Je peux mener une partie de mes affaires à distance maintenant que l'essentiel est réglé. En attendant le procès, le ne serais d'ailleurs pas mécontent de m'éloigner. Nous sommes protégés, mais un peu de prudence ne peux pas faire de mal. Et puis, j'aimerais assez rencontrer les dirigeants de la nouvelle BPO pour parler partenariats et les espionner un peu de l'intérieur.

Wolfgang ne dit rien puis jura profusément. Rajan entendit un bruit sourd et Kala sursauta, avant de se frotter la main comme si elle venait de se cogner.

-Je suis censé répondre quoi à ça ?, finit par demander Wolfgang.

-Rien à part de nous donner les dates auquel tu viens ou la ville où nous nous retrouverons.

Wolfgang rit au bout du fil. Son sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kala. Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, Rajan songea que s'il était déjà capable de reconnaître ce sourire qui hésitait entre l'ironie et la séduction, il était bien plus en danger d'être déjà amoureux qu'il le croyait. D'abord, le baiser fut si intense qu'il en laissa tomber le téléphone à terre. Puis, à contrecœur, il repoussa Kala et Wolfgang. Il resta un instant debout à la – les – regarder, le souffle court. C'était le baiser le plus intense auquel il avait jamais participé.

-Non, déclara-t-il tout en ramassant le téléphone.

-Non ?, demanda Wolfgang par la bouche de Kala.

-Cette relation est déjà assez déséquilibrée comme ça quand deux des plus belles personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré s'unissent pour tenter de me séduire. Si tu veux me séduire, il faudra que tu sois là physiquement.

-Un dernier argument pour me faire changer d'avis ?, reprit Wolfgang au téléphone.

Sa voix était rauque de désir. Rajan réalisa que la sienne aussi.

-J'espère que ça marche.

-Assez bien. Et j'imagine que je suis censé être heureux de m'être fait avoir ?

-J'en serais très honoré.

Wolfgang rit et raccrocha. Il les avait peut être laissés seuls, mais Rajan n'eut aucun mal à imaginer son sourire moitié exaspéré, moitié amusé tandis qu'il regardait son téléphone éteint posé entre ses mains.

-Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, sourit Kala tout en serrant doucement une main invisible.

-C'est réciproque.

-Et je suis fière de pouvoir dire que j'ai épousé un homme capable de faire obéir Wolfgang Bogdanow d'avis. Il est en train de regarder le prix des billets.

Rajan s'efforça de sourire. Il prit Kala dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, s'imprégnant de sa délicieuse odeur parfumée.

-Ma femme, il faut que tu me promette qu'il ne sera jamais avec nous dans la chambre jusqu'à notre réunion. Tu peux aller vers lui, je ne t'empêcherais jamais de le voir et tu fais ce que tu veux avec lui, mais je ne peux avoir l'impression que je rate la moitié de ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il haïssait ce que la jalousie créait en lui, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Kala l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors je n'irai pas non plus là bas, sauf s'il a besoin de moi. S'il veut de nous, il va devoir faire des efforts.

Rajan imagina la tête de Wolfgang en entendant ça et sourit. C'était le tour de l'Allemand de sourire un peu et la pensée lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reprocher sa mesquinerie. De toute manière, ils seraient bientôt tous réunis et ils pourraient travailler à régler tous leurs problèmes et à construire quelque chose ensemble. Ce jour là ne pourrait jamais venir assez vite à son goût.


	2. Wolfgang

**Chapitre 2 : Wolfgang**

Berlin n'avait jamais été aussi sinistre avant que Wolfgang ne rentre de Naples. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question avant. Berlin était Berlin, voilà tout. C'était sa maison, son terrain de jeu et sa prison. Il aimait Berlin sous la pluie, mais il ne savait pas s'il aimait Berlin. Dorénavant, il s'y sentait enfermé. La dernière fois qu'il s'y était senti si oppressé, c'était après la mort de sa mère, quand son père l'avait forcé à faire son deuil à force de gifles. C'est là qu'il avait prit l'habitude de passer des heures dehors sous la pluie de Berlin.Tout ce que pouvait lui donner la pluie, c'était un rhume.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il se tenait sous la pluie. Il avait froid sans doute, mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il était comme anesthésié ces derniers temps. Naples et Paris lui manquaient.

Périodiquement, Wolfgang sentait des regards se poser sur lui. Au-dessus de la petite cour, Felix ouvrait régulièrement la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. La fenêtre grinçait doucement à chaque fois, mais son ami d'enfance se croyait quand même discret. Wolfgang avait aussi senti la présence de Will, de Nomi et de Capheus. Ils ne l'avaient pas approché et il leur en était reconnaissant. Il espérait que les autres feraient de même quand ils viendraient. Car ils viendraient, c'était inévitable. Les sensitifs étaient là les uns pour les autres après tout et Wolfgang avait confiance que sa détresse ne pouvait que les attirer.

Instinctivement, sa main se porta vers la poche droite de son jean. Il sentit aussitôt la pilule qui s'y trouvait. Fabriquée par Kala, l'unique solution qui s'offrait à un sensitif désirant un moment de solitude.

Il était prêt à l'utiliser, si l'un d'entre eux essayait de lui parler. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire jusqu'ici. Tôt ou tard, ceux de son cercle essayerait de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête et il n'était pas prêt à parler. À choisir, il préférerait encore recevoir une véritable balle dans la tête.

-Qu'il fait froid ici !

Il relâcha la pilule et espéra ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable tandis qu'il se retournait pour regarder Kala. Elle était splendide dans sa robe légère qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la pluie.

-Il fait si chaud chez moi que j'espérais un peu de fraîcheur, mais là, c'est trop. Tu es là dessous depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Je prenais juste un peu l'air.

Kala ne releva pas son mensonge. Soit elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer, soit elle avait d'autres soucis.

-Cela me manque.

-Quoi donc ?

-Me tenir contre toi, vraiment contre toi, marcher dans les rues de la même ville. Savoir que c'est ta main que je tiens et pas juste une pensée que nous partageons.

Wolfgang s'empara de sa main. Elle était chaude et douce et il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer. Hélas, elle avait raison. La toucher mais la savoir si loin de lui tuait Wolfgang à petit feu. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

-Comment va Rajan ?

-Il est fatigué. Il essaie vraiment de corriger les erreurs de son entreprise, ses erreurs, mais c'est un travail éreintant. Je crois qu'il n'a pas dormi plus de cinq heures par nuit depuis notre retour. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Trois mois plus tôt ? Wolfgang aurait difficilement caché son contentement et son mépris vis à vis de Rajan. Il aurait profité de la lassitude de Kala pour tenter de la séduire et de ne la garder que pour lui. Malheureusement, Rajan s'était révélé être un type bien une fois rencontré face à face. Wolfgang l'aimait déjà trop pour vouloir lui arracher Kala.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Il se força à se détourner du sombre tournant que prenaient ses pensées et sourit. Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mais Kala sembla ne rien remarquer. Elle aussi devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

-Tout va bien. Je m'occupe. Finir d'éliminer les derniers restes de l'opération de Lila Facchini prendra du temps.

Kala grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas penser à cette femme et se tenait aussi éloignée que possible de toute cette opération. C'étaient surtout Wolfgang, Will et Nomi qui s'en chargeaient. À vrai dire, les derniers détails pour éradiquer totalement cette menace étaient à deux doigts d'être résolus, mais Wolfgang n'en dit rien.

-Il y a un bon film qui est sortit cette semaine d'après Felix, ajouta-t-il pour que Kala ne lui pose pas plus de questions sur le sujet. On pense aller le voir ce soir.

-Oh. De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Felix m'a menacé de m'y traîner de force en tout cas.

-Alors j'essaierai de passer voir ça. Capheus aussi, sans doute.

-Sans doute.

Après ça, ils restèrent un long moment à contempler la pluie. Kala frissonnait un petit peu, mais Wolfgang ne trouvait pas la force de se lever pour se mettre à l'abri. Il aurait voulu que la pluie berlinoise l'engloutisse et l'emporte jusqu'à l'Elbe.

Ils tournèrent ensemble la tête en entendant une clé bouger dans la serrure, tout là bas à Mumbai. Kala sourit doucement, embrassa rapidement Wolfgang et disparut.

Il se refusa à la suivre, mais écouta d'une oreille Rajan saluer et embrasser sa femme. Kala répondit avec enthousiasme avant de lui raconter sa journée. Sa gaîté était exagérée, sans doute pour tenter d'éloigner Rajan de ses soucis. Elle n'avait pas tenté ça avec Wolfgang. Il aurait vu clair dans son jeu. Par chance, il était plus doué pour lui cacher la vérité. La plupart du temps, du moins, et il devait être dans un de ses bons jours.

En soupirant, il finit par se lever et se réfugier à l'intérieur. La pluie continuait de tomber.

Il dégoulinait assez littéralement sur le sol en remontant dans l'appartement au-dessus de leur boutique de serrurier. Felix lui jeta un regard exaspéré et Wolfgang retint un éternuement qui aurait lancé son ami sur une longue diatribe. Après avoir ôté et jeté sommairement dans un coin son t-shirt trempé, il chercha des yeux une serviette. Felix eut la bonté de lui en envoyer une à la figure.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai pas encore commencé. Elle était là, hein ?

-Elle est passée un instant.

-Je m'en doutait. Tu es tout de suite différent quand elle est là. Ta manière de te tenir, de sourire... Tu changes du tout au tout.

Wolfgang l'ignora et finit de s'essuyer les cheveux avant de rouler la serviette en boule et de l'envoyer dans le même coin que le t-shirt. Il alla chercher de quoi se changer dans sa chambre et revint pour fouiller dans le frigo. Felix, assis sur le canapé, pointa vers lui un crayon d'une façon presque menaçante et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Attention, ce n'est pas un reproche. Te voir te trimbaler partout dans Berlin avec une tronche plus joyeuse ? Une énorme amélioration ! Mais quand est-ce que tu saute le pas et que tu grimpe dans un avion ? Quand est-ce qu'elle vient passer un week-end amoureux au Tiergarten ?

L'ouvre bouteille n'était nulle part en vue. Wolfgang farfouilla un moment avant de le trouver coincé derrière un plat à tarte qu'il ignorait posséder.

-Laisse-moi deviner, la réponse est jamais ?

-Il reste des choses à faire. Lila...

-N'utilises pas l'excuse de Lila avec moi. Ça a marché avec Kala ?

Wolfgang refusa de répondre.

-J'imagine que j'ai trente ans d'expérience de plus à avaler tes conneries et que ça compense largement le manque de lien psychique. Tu sais comme moi qu'on a annihilé la partie sapiens de l'opération de Lila et que le reste va laisser tomber avec l'amélioration des relations entre les sensitifs et la BPO. La seule vrai menace, c'est ce qui reste du cercle de Lila et vous n'avez aucune chance de les débusquer avant qu'ils ne fassent le premier mouvement. Je le sais, tu le sais et tout le monde le sait sauf Kala qui préfère faire l'autruche parce qu'elle a trop peur de savoir pourquoi tu ne l'invite pas à venir s'installer à Berlin et pourquoi tu ne sautes pas dans le premier avion.

Wolfgang s'installa debout près de la fenêtre pour siroter sa bière. La rue était vide. Personne en embuscade.

-C'est une excuse qui ne tiendra qu'un temps, tu sais ? Elle t'aime, c'est sûr et certain, et vous êtes lié pour l'éternité, mais un jour elle en aura marre de tes conneries. Dieu sait que je suis le seul à les avoir supporté aussi longtemps et je me demande encore comment je fais, parce que tu nous facilite pas le travail.

La pluie était de meilleure compagnie. Wolfgang avala la pilule qu'il avait gardé dans la main après s'être changé, la fit passer avec une gorgée de bière et ressortit.

-Prend un parapluie au moins !

À son grand regret, les paroles de Felix le suivirent, de plus en plus accusatrices. La pluie se faisant de plus en plus glaciale, il finit par se réfugier sous l'auvent d'une boutique. Aucun des membres du cercle ne le dérangerait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était désespéramment seul avec ses pensées. C'était peut être pire au final.

Avec la fin de la menace de la BPO, il aurait du trouver se sentir en paix. Jusqu'au mariage de Nomi, il l'avait été. Puis, il avait du rentrer à Berlin et tout c'était à nouveau brisé en lui. Wolfgang avait été obligé d'ouvrir les yeux.

Dans l'avion, pendant que Felix ronflait doucement à ses côtés, il avait compris qu'il devait mettre fin à cette histoire. Quand ils s'étaient dit adieu le matin même après avoir fait l'amour aussi longtemps que possible, ils s'étaient promis que leur séparation serait brève. Wolfgang avait dessoûlé avec l'altitude. Il sentait Kala, lovée contre Rajan dans les sièges de première classe d'un autre avion, décollant peu après lui. Rajan lui murmurait les paroles d'un poème d'amour à l'oreille. Elle était heureuse. Et lui, lui n'avait pas le droit de lui arracher ça.

Il ne pouvait que les rendre malheureux. Parce que, même si Wolfgang commençait à tomber amoureux de Rajan, de son sourire et de son humour, cela ne changerait rien. Il y aurait toujours cette vilaine petite part de lui même pour lui souffler de mauvaises idées dans la tête. Il voudrait toujours garder Kala pour lui tout seul et ne la partager avec personne, pas même avec le reste de leur cercle.

Wolfgang haïssait cette petite voix. C'était la même qui lui soufflait qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur et qui parlait avec une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de son père. Celle qu'il essayait d'étouffer avec de l'alcool et de la violence, sans jamais y parvenir.

Un jour, il devrait la tuer d'une balle dans sa tête.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il fallait qu'il laisse Kala partir. Qu'il apprenne à nouveau à vivre sans qu'elle lui serve de béquille, ou qu'il face enfin le seul choix rationnel qu'il lui restait, celui de partir. Il fallait qu'il laisse Kala et Rajan libre de s'aimer sans avoir à le supporter à bout de bras.

Peut être qu'au final, ce n'était pas de Rajan qu'il était jaloux. Juste de leur capacité à s'aimer tout simplement, sans que des névroses et des traumatisme d'enfance ne s'invitent à la fête. Aucun d'eux ne méritait ça. Il ne les laisserait pas se noyer avec lui. Ils méritaient une vie de soleil, de fruits gorgés d'eau et de chaleur dans des draps en satin. Ils méritaient de vivre un film de Bolywood. Lui ne serait jamais qu'un misérable truand de série B qui avait malheureusement décidé de se forger une conscience.

Tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était de mourir dans un caniveau en protégeant les siens. Et s'il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de chance, il n’entraînerait personne avec lui.

La pluie s'arrêta pendant la nuit mais des pensées moroses continuèrent d’assiéger le crâne de Wolfgang. Ils avaient été trop efficaces pour chasser les larbins de Lila de Berlin. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait trop de temps pour réfléchir.

Il pensait à Kala, tout le temps, mais il l'évitait. Il n'avait pas reprit de pilule, à la fois par manque de courage et pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé après sa première utilisation mais il se savait sous surveillance.

Tant mieux, peut être. Sous leur regard attentif, il serait incapable de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Disparaître lui paraissait toujours la meilleure solution et s'il n'avait pas emporté sept vies avec lui, il l'aurait déjà fait sans doute.

Ce serait peut être plus simple, d'ailleurs, pour eux tous. Lui mort, le cercle de Lila s'en prendrait-il aux siens ? S'ils étaient dans la situation inverse, si Sun, Capheus ou n'importe lequel des autres avait été tué, Wolfgang ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir pourchassé tous les coupables, mais c'était parce qu'il était un monstre meurtrier plus qu'un homme. Kala n'agirait pas ainsi. Riley non plus. Si Lila était la pire de son cercle, peut être les autres les laisseraient-ils tranquilles si Wolfgang mourraient. Si elle était la plus raisonnable d'entre eux, il devait rester envie pour défendre les autres. Être aux aguets. Prêt à répliquer.

Will et lui discutaient souvent pour savoir si le plus dangereux était de rester séparer ou de se réunir si le groupe de Lila venait à frapper. Bien sûr, Wolfgang avait envie de se précipiter en Inde pour être sûr de pouvoir protéger Kala physiquement. Qu'elle n'ait pas plus de sang sur les mains. Il y était en même temps fermement opposé. Aller en Inde était une très mauvaise idée. Moralement, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait laisser Kala et Rajan en paix.

Et ainsi de suite. Il tournait en rond. En se levant le matin, il pensait que rejoindre Kala était la meilleure solution, puis au fur et à mesure de la journée, il angoissait, confrontait la vérité en face. Et après avoir constaté le mal qu'il ferait à Kala en la rejoignant, il songeait à la mort puis revenait sur sa décision pour ne pas la blesser, se couchait avant de recommencer le même cycle le lendemain.

Ce serait tellement plus simple pourtant. Pour lui, pour Kala, pour Rajan.

Bien sûr, ce serait merveilleux s'il pouvait avoir l'amour de Kala et celui de Rajan. Pouvoir chaque jour goûter à la douceur de la peau de l'une et se noyer dans les grands yeux bruns de l'autre. Prétendre un instant qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier et qu'il pouvait juste s'asseoir sur un canapé entre eux d'eux pour s'endormir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemains. Wolfgang le voulait si fort que cela faisait mal. Mais c'était un rêve et il devait en faire le deuil. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Rajan de lui donner ce que lui-même serait incapable de céder, une place dans sa vie et dans son couple.

Kala continuait de lui demander de venir, mais lui jetait des regards de plus en plus tristes. Elle venait plus rarement également. Les premiers jours après son retour à Mumbai, il la voyait toutes les heures. Maintenant, si ce n'était pas lui qui se déplaçait – la plupart du temps parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses amours indiennes – il ne la voyait pas pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée. Bientôt, elle abandonnerait et il serait seul à nouveau. Peut être alors réussirait-il à se convaincre que c'était une bonne chose.

S'il se tuait Kala ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne poignarderait pas une dernière fois Rajan dans le dos en le faisant mais il devait en finir et mettre tout ça derrière lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne plus se réveiller en sueur après avoir rêvé faire l'amour à Kala, à Rajan ou aux deux tour à tour. Ne plus entendre le doux rire de Kala à l'autre bout du monde et ses prières à un dieu qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ne plus entendre Rajan lui susurrer des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Ne plus désirer l'avoir plus seul alors que Rajan était prêt à partager et qu'il désirait dire oui. Ne plus être jaloux, enfin. S'effacer et disparaître, tout simplement.

Wolfgang était tellement plongé dans ses pensées suicidaires qu'il ne remarqua pas quand le regard exaspéré de Felix fit place à un sourire machiavélique. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le temps que Felix passait sur son téléphone a envoyer des messages.

Un matin, il se réveilla épuisé, mais étrangement libéré. Pour la première fois, il se leva en songeant qu'il pouvait le faire, rester à l'écart et aimer Kala de loin en souffrant pour le reste de sa vie. Ça lui ferait un mal de chien, mais pas plus que ce qu'il avait prit dans la figure depuis le jour de sa naissance.

-Tu as moins l'air d'un mort vivant que d'habitude, remarqua Felix un peu plus tard ce jour-là. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

-Non.

-Tu as pris ton billet d'avion ?

-Je ne le prendrais pas. Je reste.

Le dire à voix haute était moins douloureux qu'il l'aurait cru. Wolfgang inspira et se prépara à écouter Felix lui expliquer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devait revenir sur sa décision, par ordre alphabétique. Mais Felix ne se mit pas à crier. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en retenant un sourire.

-Bien sûr. Je vais faire une course, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai besoin de rien.

-À plus tard alors.

Sur ces mots, Felix quitta l'appartement en vérifiant sa messagerie. Wolfgang en resta estomaqué. Jamais Felix ne l'aurait laissé abandonner une chance d'être heureux sans lui hurler dessus. Il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois dans le passé et il espérait que le « plan indien » était le bon. Il l'avait assez répété ces dernières semaines sur tous les tons pendant que Wolfgang essayait de noyer son chagrin dans de la bière ou de la vodka de mauvaise qualité.

Wolfgang réalisa alors que cela faisait trois jours que Felix n'avait plus abordé le sujet alors que la semaine précédente encore, il lui lançait tout ce qu'il pouvait à la figure comme si cela pouvait solidifier ses arguments.

Etrange.

Quand le téléphone de Wolfgang sonna et indiqua un numéro de téléphone étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas, il commença à soupçonner pourquoi.

Nomi apparut brièvement dans la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard sévère.

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile Wolfgang. À ce stade, c'est plus une question d'orgueuil que de peur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas demandée si je gravais une cible sur le front d'Amanita en la demandant en mariage ? Mais au final, je l'aimais trop pour nous refuser ce bonheur. Tu aimes trop Kala pour la blesser. Si tu ne l'as pas déjà rejointe c'est donc que tu es trop fier pour ça. Tu ne veux pas donner l'impression que tu as besoin d'elle et de Rajan pour être heureux. Tu préfère souffrir seul que prendre ce risque.

Elle touchait trop près de la vérité. Wolfgang lui jeta un regard noir mais elle était déjà partie. Il avait sans doute de la chance que ce soit elle et pas Lito qui soit venu lui faire la morale.

En soupirant, il appuya sur son téléphone qui sonnait toujours. La voix de Rajan s'éleva aussitôt. Tout le monde se liguait contre lui. Felix était forcément complice. Mais il était hors de question qu'il cède.

Il céda, bien entendu. Il était aussi difficile de dire non à Rajan qu'à Kala. Ce devait être à cause de ce phrasé indien si particulier qui rendait Wolfgang fou. Ou bien Nomi avait raison. Même s'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas, il avait trop envie d'être heureux pour refuser leur proposition.

Le cœur battant comme s'il tombait amoureux pour la toute première fois, Wolfgang ouvrit son ordinateur pour chercher les prix de billets d'avions sur internet. S'il ne se pressait pas, Rajan achèterait probablement les billets pour lui.

Wolfgang était trop pauvre et trop fier pour l'accepter.

Un bruit de course résonna dans l'escalier. Wolfgang vérifia qu'il avait bien son pistolet à portée de main, par habitude, mais ne s'inquiétait pas. Seul Felix courrait comme ça.

Son ami ouvrit la porte à toute volée. Il s'arrêta en voyant la page ouverte sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Oh, tu as déjà fini de paniquer ? Je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'une demi-heure de plus. Maintenant éteinds-moi ça et fait ton sac. On a un avion à prendre dans moins de six heures.

-On ?

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rater un voyage en Inde ? Après ce que j'ai souffert ces dernières semaines, je mérite bien ça et tant pis si je gène vos retrouvailles. J'ai réservé trois trajets à trois dates différentes depuis que Rajan a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je viens d'annuler les deux autres, puisqu'il a eu le bon goût d’appeler aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le moins cher, mais ce n'est pas grave puisque c'est le gang de la Facchini qui paye involontairement. Merci à eux.

-Tu as pris des billets pour aujourd'hui ?

-Par hasard et c'est parfait parce que si on partait demain tu trouverais une nouvelle raison de te débiner. Mais pas aujourd'hui, Felix veille au grain. Alors tu prends un sac à dos, trois chemises, un pantalon et un short, des sous-vêtements propres s'il t'en reste et tu descend. Mon sac est dans la voiture depuis huit jours. Et maintenant, presse toi. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, il n'y a pas deux plans indiens dans une vie. Si tu hésites une seconde de plus, tu finiras seul et malheureux.

Cette fois, Wolfgang n'essaya pas de résister.

Au-dessus de Mumbai, le ciel était voilé de lourds nuages qui semblaient refléter l'humeur de Wolfgang. Felix, lui, n'était en rien impacté par cette atmosphère. Il frémissait d'excitation et sautillait presque quand ils récupérèrent leurs sacs. Seul le passage à la douane le calma un peu.

Rajan les attendait de l'autre côté avec un grand sourire. Felix avait l'air prêt à l'enlacer, mais il se contenta de leur serrer la main à tous les deux, puis il grimaça.

-Nous sommes en Inde, s'excusa-t-il. Nous n'aimons pas beaucoup les démonstrations publiques d'affection.

Felix haussa les épaules.

-Vous pourrez toujours vous embrasser plus tard, déclara-t-il juste un peu trop fort.

Heureusement, nul ne leur jeta de regard, mais après ce moment gênant, Rajan les escorta silencieusement jusqu'à leur voiture. Celle-ci tira à Felix un sifflement d'admiration. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de constater la richesse des Rasal.

-Capheus adorerait la conduire à l'occasion, remarqua Wolfgang.

-Il l'a déjà fait une fois ou deux je pense. Kala et lui conduisent de manière très différente et elle croit que je ne remarque rien.

Kala aimait toujours faire l'autruche. Ils échangèrent un regard complice en s'amusant de ses défauts. Wolfgang ne ressentit pas de pointe de jalousie cette fois. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Néanmoins, il pria celui de Kala de plus jamais ressentir cette chose abominable. Il ne devait pas jalouser Rajan. Il appréciait l'homme, le désirait et pourrait bien commencer à l'aimer. Rajan était trop attachant pour son propre bien. Il ne méritait pas la jalousie de Wolfgang.

-Où est Kala d'ailleurs ?, demanda Felix. J'avais hâte de l'embrasser.

-Elle est restée à la maison. Ma pauvre petite épouse se rend malade à l'idée que ses parents découvrent la raison de la venue de Wolfgang.

La jalousie revint si vite s'installer dans l'estomac de Wolfgang que s'en était douloureux. Rajan ne faisait pas exprès, se répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Il aimait à appeler Kala son épouse, c'était un terme affectueux et il le disait comme s'il était prêt à révérer le sol sur laquelle elle se tenait, mais Wolfgang ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr ce terme possessif. Il lui rappelait que Rajan avait sur Kala des droits légitimes que lui n'aurait jamais. Wolfgang ne voulait pas posséder Kala, il l'aimait libre et fière. En même temps, il aurait aimé être le seul à pouvoir proclamer que Kala était sienne, et que tous les autres, époux, parents, amis aillent se faire voir.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble où habitaient les Rasal se passa dans un silence gêné.

C'était sa faute, mais Wolfgang aurait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sans montrer sa colère irrationelle.

Quand Rajan gara la voiture, Felix se détacha rapidement, saisit son sac dans le coffre et serra la main de leur hôte.

-Et bien, ça a été un plaisir. Je vous revoit à la fin de la semaine.

-Vous ne restez pas ?

Rajan jetta un regard étonné à Wolfgang. Celui-ci haussa les épaules tout en essayant de cacher son malaise. Tous deux espéraient que sa présence et son humour rendraient la situation moins tendue.

-J'ai réservé un hôtel qui n'a pas trop l'air d'être un piège à touristes. J'ai quelques tenues de rechange, un dictionnaire et il ne me reste plus qu'à pratiquer mon hindi sur les jolies filles de Mumbai. Je viens pour vivre une expérience authentique de dépaysement loin des fusillades, et moi je ne peux pas la vivre dans un nid d'amour doré au sommet d'un immeuble sécurisé. Je vous laisse à vos amours, souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour les miennes !

-Je croyais que tu restait, chuchota frénétiquement Wolfgang à son oreille en allemand.

Il se retint d'ajouter un « faux frère » qu'il pensait très fort. Felix, bien entendu, l'entendit quand même et le frappa un peu fort dans le dos.

-C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça. Profite bien de ton plan indien. Quand je reviens, je veux qu'on découvre ensemble tout ce qu'il y a avoir ici. Si tes amoureux sont riches, ils ont intérêt à nous faire découvrir l'Inde à dos d'éléphant.

Rajan et Wolfgang n'eurent d'autre choix que d’acquiescer une fois ses propos traduits en hindi. Felix leur fit un signe de la main et disparut rapidement à l'autre bout de la rue. Wolfgang ne s'en faisait pas trop pour lui. Felix était doué pour se débrouiller dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas et pour se faire des amis.

Les deux hommes restèrent seuls.

Evitant que leurs regards se croisent, ils sortirent les affaires de Wolfgang du coffre et confièrent les clés de la voiture au portier de l'immeuble pour qu'il s'en occupe. Rajan présenta rapidement Wolfgang au gardien pour qu'il le laisse passer à l'avenir, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Là seulement ils osèrent se regarder.

Il faudrait que Rajan prenne des cours de comédie. Wolfgang avait l'impression de lire la gêne et le désir sur son visage. Ils avaient de la chance si personne dans le hall d'entrée n'avait tiré de conclusions hâtives mais exactes. Wolfgang fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et se contempla de le fixer avec une indifférence affichée. Les yeux de Rajan se fixèrent sur le plafond avant de revenir vers Wolfgang.

-J'avais hâte que tu sois là. Tu manquais terriblement à Kala.

-Seulement à Kala ?

Sa voix était égale à elle-même, mais Wolfgang aurait voulu posséder le quart de l'assurance qu'il simulait.

-À moi aussi, confessa Rajan. J'ai rêvé de Paris, souvent.

Wolfgang aussi. Presque toutes les nuits. Il resta silencieux.

-Puis-je au moins espérer être séduit comme à Naples ?

Wolfgang jeta aux orties le peu de bon sens qui lui restait et plaqua Rajan contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Rajan répondit avec enthousiasme. L'appartement des Rasal était en terrasse, ce qui leur laissa amplement le temps d'en profiter. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en l'absence de Kala. Wolfgang s’interrogea brièvement sur son absence. Il aurait cru qu'elle assisterait à la scène. Il cessa rapidement de se poser la question. Il avait trop de mal à se retenir de passer sa main sous la chemise de Rajan.

L'ascenseur l'arrêta juste à temps. Le souffle court, ils s'écartèrent et rejoignirent le plus lentement possible, afin de reprendre contenance, l'appartement où Kala les attendaient. Rajan ouvrit la porte et indiqua à Wolfgang de passer le premier. Celui-ci obéit, étrangement gêné de pénétrer pour la première fois dans un appartement qu'il connaissait néanmoins par cœur. Connaissant Kala, celle-ci devait les attendre au salon, bien sagement assise dans une robe à fleur mais se rongeant les sangs. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Avait-elle des doutes elle aussi ? Risquait-il de se voir renvoyer à Berlin comme il le méritait, pour lui permettre de vivre tranquillement sa petite vie monotone de femme au foyer ? Il le craignait mais en même temps, il l'espérait presque. Ce serait plus facile de se voir refuser le bonheur maintenant qu'après un autre week-end comme Paris.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il comprit le silence de Kala.

Sa mère était là.

Derrière lui, Rajan faillit lui rentrer dedans avant de se figer. Alors seulement Wolfgang réalisa qu'il était incapable de bouger. Il était inévitable qu'il rencontre la famille de Kala. Mais c'était beaucoup trop, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêt à ça.

Par dessus l'épaule de sa mère, Kala leur jeta un regard paniqué. Priya Dandekar se retourna pour suivre son regard. Elle sourit à Rajan mais fronça les sourcils devant Wolfgang. Celui-ci réalisa brutalement qu'il était étranger à la famille Dandekar qu'il avait l'impression de connaître mieux que la sienne et qu'il aimait déjà davantage. Là, il était cet homme blanc inconnu au jean délavé, à la chemise maculée de taches de sueur, qui déteignait totalement dans cet appartement de luxe de Mumbai.

Heureusement pour eux tous, Rajan reprit rapidement contenance.

-Priya ma mère, je suis content de vous voir. Je vous présente mon invité, Wolfgang. C'était mon correspondant il y a des années, et nous avons renoué le contact et je l'ai invité à nous rendre visite.

Wolfgang sourit nerveusement. Tout s'était enchaîné trop vite pour qu'ils établissent une version officielle expliquant comment ils se connaissaient. Celle-là n'était pas trop mauvaise, et Rajan se débrouillait bien en poussant Wolfgang vers Kala pour faire les présentations. Il était à craindre que la famille Rasal questionne davantage cette histoire, si rencontre il y avait. Wolfgang n'avait pas grand chose de positif à dire sur la famille Rasal.

Il serra la main de Kala comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois alors qu'il rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la transporter vers sa chambre. Puis, il serra plus maladroitement encore la main de sa mère. Priya Dandekar l'intimidait. Il ne savait pas comment on était censé se comporter avec la mère de celle qu'on aimait. Il espérait que Sanyam Dandekar serait plus facile à approcher. L'homme lui avait toujours fait bonne impression.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Kala. Votre maison est magnifique.

-Vous parlez parfaitement l'hindi !, s'extasia Priya.

Ils évitèrent de se regarder. L'un d'entre eux aurait forcément craqué et rit avec nervosité.

-Je m'entraîne autant que possible. C'est une très belle langue.

Il ne dit rien de plus et resta debout, les bras ballants, de plus en plus paniqué. Qu'était-on censé dire en de telle circonstances ? Avait-il fait mauvaise impression ? Il espérait vraiment que la famille Dandekar pense un peu de bien de lui. Ils finiraient par le mépriser, bien sûr. Il n'était après tout rien d'autre qu'un vaurien et qu'un meurtrier étranger venu séduire leur fille. Mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être un idiot incapable de se comporter correctement en société.

Priya finit par se racler la gorge et se tourna vers Rajan.

-Kala ne m'avait pas dit que vous aviez un invité arrivant aujourd'hui. Je vais vous laisser vous installer, Wolfgang.

Il la remercia silencieusement. Côte à côte, Kala et lui regardèrent Rajan escorter Priya vers la porte pour leur accorder un moment d'intimité. Ils furent incapable d'en profiter. La rencontre avec Priya les avait trop perturbé pour que leur premier réflexe soit de s'enlacer. Dans le couloir, Rajan plaisantait avec sa belle mère. Wolfgang le détestait un tout petit peu d'être capable de discuter tout simplement avec elle. D'être le gendre idéal.

Quand la porte se referma, tous trois poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Kala s'effondra dans le canapé en gémissant. Wolfgang l'imita en essayant de se convaincre que la molesse dans ses jambes provenait de l'interminable voyage en avion.

C'était une erreur. Tout cela était une gigantesque erreur. Wolfgang se laissa néanmoins glisser jusqu'à avoir sa tête à côté de la cuisse de Kala. Rajan revint à ce moment là. Son visage se ferma un instant avant de s'illuminer. Wolfgang espéra qu'il ressente un peu de sa jalousie dévastatrice.

Après ce fugace instant d'hésitation, Rajan vint s'installer auprès d'eux sur le canapé. Kala s'écarta un peu pour lui faire place, forçant Wolfgang à placer sa tête sur ses genoux pour ne pas manquer de place. Il ferma les yeux. Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait bien lire dans leurs regards. Les deux autres non plus ne dirent rien, et ils restèrent simplement assis là, un long moment, à respirer le plus doucement possible et à refuser de penser à la suite.

Wolfgang ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais l'Inde lui faisait un bien fou. Mumbai était une ville libre de fantômes ou plutôt, ceux de Wolfgang ne semblaient pas l'y avoir suivi.

« C'est parce qu'ils n'aiment pas le soleil, disait Felix. Mais rassure toi, ils reviendront avec la mousson, tu pourras te remettre à déprimer sous la pluie à ce moment-là. »

Felix parlait comme s'ils seraient encore là dans si longtemps et Wolfgang commençait à croire que c'était possible. Il voulait tellement y croire que cela faisait mal. Il voulait se réveiller tout le reste de sa vie avec sa tête contre l'épaule de Kala parce que Rajan s'était – encore – cogné le pied dans l'angle de la porte en se levant le premier. Les premiers temps avaient été étranges, pour sûr. Ils peinaient encore à trouver quelle place exacte occuper dans cette histoire. Kala voulait tellement que les deux hommes qu'elle aimait s'entendent qu'elle se mettait en retrait et devenait presque une ombre invisible à certains moments. Rajan peinait visiblement à ne pas réagir quand Wolfgang et Kala partageaient un moment juste entre sensitifs. Il était évident qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir vivre tous les moments de leur vie et qu'il avait tellement peur que cela passe pour du dégoût ou de la peur qu'il se fermait totalement. Quand à Wolfgang, dès qu'il surprenait Kala et Rajan dans un moment d'intimité dont il était exclu, il devait lutter contre sa jalousie et l'instinct de saisir son manteau et de sauter dans le premier avion.

Lito, Hernando et Daniela donnaient l'impression que la vie à trois était si simple que c'en était frustrant. Leur dynamique, il est vrai, était totalement différente mais Wolfgang les jalousait tout de même un peu, eux aussi.

À raison sans doute, Felix lui soufflait qu'il ne voyait que le négatif. Que de son point de vue, ils étaient beaux tous les trois et qu'il était impressionnant de les voir évoluer si naturellement les uns à côté des autres. Il lui jurait que la gène disparaîtrait. Petit à petit, Felix virait au natif. Il parlait un hindi haché et fortement accentué qui faisait rire la famille de Kala. Au grand dam de Wolfgang, celle-ci avait plus vite adopté Felix que Wolfgang. Le père de Kala entraînait même Felix vers la cuisine une fois de temps en temps pour lui montrer quelques unes de ses techniques.

Wolfgang, lui, se trouvait toujours étranger. Exclu. Car il ne pourrait pas se promener dans les rues de Mumbai avec Kala accrochée au bras sans que l'on se retourne en voyant l'épouse de Rajan Rasal s’amouracher d'un européen. Car il ne pourrait jamais embrasser Rajan en public sans que l'opinion publique ne s'attaque à lui plus rapidement qu'elle le ferait encore pour Kala.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que Felix avait probablement raison et que déjà son cœur se faisait moins lourd. La famille de Kala lui jetait toujours des regards étonnés – et un peu méfiants – en voyant qu'il était toujours présents chez les Rasal un mois après son arrivée, mais sa sœur au moins commençait à lui sourire et à discuter avec lui. Faire le touriste à Mumbai était amusant. Au début, Rajan avait tenté de le mettre en garde et lui avait conseillé certains quartiers, mais Wolfgang s'était contenté de sourire jusqu'à ce que Rajan perde ses moyens, se rappelle Naples, puis lui demande en rougissant s'il pouvait lui apprendre à se battre comme ça.

Petit à petit, malgré la gène persistante, ils trouvaient leur place les uns à côté des autres. Le sexe, d'une part, était fantastique. Aux yeux de Wolfgang, c'était même la partie la plus simple de leur relation. Il s'amusait follement du ballet de séduction entamé avec Rajan. Le plus difficile était donc ailleurs. Le plus dur, c'était de s'ouvrir à ses deux amants.

Il finit par en parler avec Felix, un soir qu'ils buvaient une bière sur la terrasse de l'appartement après avoir passé la journée à explorer Mumbai.

Kala et Rajan finissaient de dresser ensemble la table tout en finissant de planifier le voyage qu'ils entameraient tous les quatre le lendemain. Ils planifiaient de leur faire visiter autant d'Inde que possible. Wolfgang avait interdiction de laisser traîner ses oreilles de quelques manières que ce soit. Ce devait être une surprise.

-Ils me racontaient leurs meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance hier, avoua-t-il. Pour Kala, c'était de cuisiner avec son père. Il lui avait inventé une petite chanson pour retenir l'ordre où mettre les ingrédients dans je ne sais plus quelle recette. J'ai finit par prendre ma veste et sortir.

Felix fit un bruit de gorge et lui jeta un long regard triste. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se confier à Felix. Celui-ci avait assisté à chaque étape de son horrible enfance, ne ratant que quelques coups de poing et de ceinture. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, parce qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin. Le seul fait d'avoir le soutien de Felix suffisaient à Wolfgang. Il se fichait que quiconque d'autre sache ce qu'il avait vécu en grandissant. Jamais il n'avait senti besoin de se justifier devant quiconque. Les gens pouvaient le traiter de salaud insensible ou de meurtrier, cela ne lui faisait rien. Même sans les coups de poing, il le serait sans doute devenu. Il n'était rien d'autre que de la mauvaise graine.

-Kala sait tout ça, non ? Ton père et le reste ?

-Elle était là quand j'ai réglé mes comptes avec le reste de la famille. Elle m'a fabriqué une bombe artisanale.

Felix manqua de s'étouffer sur sa bière.

-Je te dirais bien de l'épouser si elle n'était pas mariée et si Rajan n'était pas si sympathique. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

-Elle déteste la violence, mais elle a appris à en comprendre la nécessité. Je ne lui ai pas tout dit par contre. Elle ne sait que ce qu'elle a entendu de mes échanges avec mon oncle ou mon cousin.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Qu'elle le regarde avec pitié et compréhension.

-Et Rajan ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne crois pas que Kala lui ait dit quelque chose. Du moins pas avant hier.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Rajan passa sa tête par la porte fenêtre, les vit en pleine discussion, leva un pouce en l'air et disparut. Le repas était prêt, mais on les attendrait. La bouteille de Wolfgang était vide. Il la posa en équilibre précaire sur le rebord du balcon. Sans un mot, Felix lui tendit ce qu'il restait de la sienne.

-On est mauvais pour ça, hein ? Discuter de ses sentiments, tout ça.

-C'est plus facile de sortir le lance-missile.

-Ce bon vieux lance-missile... J'ai regretté de devoir le laisser en Allemagne. Enfin, bref. Même si je suis pas vraiment plus doué que toi, j'ai un conseil : dit-leur. Dans les grandes lignes, du moins. Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour qu'une histoire comme la vôtre fonctionne, beaucoup d’honnêteté.

L'honnêteté, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait eu beaucoup d'importance jusqu'ici dans la vie de Wolfgang, à part dans sa relation avec Felix. Ou avec le cercle, mais dans ce cas-là, c'était inévitable.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça.

-Je suis à peut près sûr que le pire qui puisse arriver c'est qu'ils pleurent sur ton épaule puis t'entraînent vers la chambre pour te faire sauvagement l'amour. Tu crois que tu pourras supporter ça ?

Ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de répondre, Felix reprit sa bouteille et en avala les trois dernières gorgées puis rentra dans l'appartement. Wolfgang finit par lui embrayer le pas. Il regarda Felix s'asseoir à table tout en embrassant la main de Kala et en la complimentant outrageusement avec un accent exagérément mauvais, sourit et continua vers la cuisine. Rajan finissait de sortir un plat du four. L'entendant approcher, il se retourna et sourit timidement.

Il savait forcément pourquoi Wolfgang les évitait depuis la veille au soir Kala et lui, pourquoi il était rentré le plus tard possible de sa marche en ville et pourquoi il avait parlé longuement avec Felix. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner les traumatismes merdiques que devait se farcir Wolfgang. Mais il fit comme si de rien était, et Wolfgang en fut profondément reconnaissant. En même temps, cela le mettait en colère.

-Je suis tellement jaloux de toi.

Ces mots sortirent malgré lui et Wolfgang aurait voulu les ravaler aussitôt. Rajan éclata de rire, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Il soutint longuement son regard.

-Moi de même. Tu m'aides à tout porter ?

Wolfgang resta là, les bras ballants pendant de très longues secondes. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Il détesta Rajan soudain. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire comme si c'était si simple à comprendre et à vivre. Wolfgang haïssait sa jalousie. Si Rajan était jaloux aussi, il était indécent qu'il l'accepte si facilement. En même temps, Wolfgang se surprit à l'adorer un petit peu, un sentiment qu'il réservait d'habitude à Kala. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était attiré par Rajan, et ce devait être celle-là. Mais jusque là, l'attirance avait été surtout physique – de son côté du moins – et il s'était souvent demandé si son attirance émotionnelle était due aux sentiments de Kala qui ressurgiraient sur les siens. Il avait eu des doutes. Mais là, dans une cuisine qui n'était pas la sienne, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui et de sa zone de confort, avec une boule de jalousie qui lui rongeait le ventre, il sut qu'il allait irrémédiablement tomber aussi amoureux de Rajan que de Kala, même si différemment. La voix qui lui murmurait qu'il ne valait rien n'avait pas tort, mais il ne l'écouterait plus quand elle lui chuchoterait qu'il abusait des sentiments naissants de Rajan, des incertitudes de Kala et qu'il ne méritait pas leur amour, quelle que soit la forme qu'il prenne.

Wolfgang s'avança pour aider Rajan.


End file.
